Stupid Cupid
by LullabyDreams
Summary: Ron has got the perfect plan to get Hermione to fall for him on Valentine's Day. There are secret cupids running around Hogwarts, shooting couples with arrows and binding them together. How could such a well-thought out plan fail? All Ron wanted was Hermi


**A/N: Hello, I'm here. ^_^ I was struck in the head by this idea, so hopefully it'll work out.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter owns me! ^-^ The brief use of lyrics is not mine. The song is called Stupid Cupid, sung by Mandy ****Moore****.**

**~**

_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy (stupid cupid)  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly (stupid cupid)  
I am in love and it's a crying shame (stupid cupid)  
And I know that you're the one to blame (stupid cupid)_

_Hey hey, set me free   
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me _

~

Never, in all my life, did I, Hermione Ann Leah Granger, think that I would be this close to Draco Lucius Xavier Malfoy. No, ever since he uttered the words, "you filthy little Mudblood," I knew that we could never be at peace. But here I am at age sixteen, much closer to him than I'd ever thought possible.

I had expected us to ease over the line of "I hate you, you hate me, its over" and perhaps become civil. Yes, I had always thought that would happen. I just couldn't have anyone hate me or hate anyone else. No, we wouldn't have become best friends, but we would have at least become civil, a little closer than before. Yes, I expected all that to happen so I wouldn't leave Hogwarts with someone hating me. Yes, all that I made myself think would happen, but why _this _close?

If the twelve year old me saw me as I am now, she would probably stamp her feet and yell out, "How could you! It's _Malfoy!_" 

I wouldn't know what to say to her. I could tell her I didn't want this to happen. No, I never wanted to be this close to him. But apparently someone had it in for me, as if the centaurs predicted in the heavens.

It wasn't a coincidence that he was the boy standing at the other end of the hallway on that day. It was just my luck that he happened to be standing there. It was just my luck that he was the one seen. Call it destiny, call it fate, call it whatever you like. It's all the same meaning. It was like a fortune cookie, opened up saying, "You will get close to your enemy." Was it a fortune? Was it luck? Was it destiny? I wouldn't know. All I knew was that I didn't expect any of this.

~

_"Wake up! Wake up!"_

A shrill voice rang in Hermione's ear and she got up to tell them off. She opened her mouth in anger until she saw that it was the portrait above her headboard.

_"Wake up! Wake up! You're all going to be late!" _Hermione's ears perked up. Late? No! She scrambled out of her bed and looked around at the clock. Eight thirty. She had fifteen minutes to go. Deciding she had no time to shower, Hermione grabbed her robe and slipped it over head, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. She sprinted down the stairs towards the Great Hall. It was practically empty except for some last minute stragglers. Hermione grabbed a bit of toast and jammed it into her mouth, running as quickly as she could to her Charms classroom.

Harry and Ron were standing beside a message board. As Hermione slowed down to catch her breath, she noticed that Ron was writing something on the board. Apparently Harry saw this, and he stepped forward, blocking Ron from view and greeting Hermione in an unusually cheery voice.

"Good morning, Hermione! What took you so long to get here?" Harry asked in a jaunty voice.

"Overslept." She replied simply, trying to see what Ron was writing. Harry moved in front of her line of vision.

"Oh, well, that's nice. C'mon, let's get to our seats. Flitwick'll be her anytime." He proceeded to link his arm with hers and march her to their usual seats. He sat her down and took her bag, plopping it on the floors beside her, smiling insanely.

Hermione smiled back hesitantly. Ron came over and sat down, greeting Hermione in a voice that wasn't his.

"Good morning, Hermione!"

"Good morning." Hermione replied, feeling as if they had a joke she wasn't in on. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Harry and Ron answered simultaneously, worried looks on their faces. They both hid their looks of surprise and Ron replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering. You two are acting awfully strange today." Hermione turned back around and took out her wand as tiny Professor Flitwick entered and stood on his teetering pile of books, waiting for everyone to settle down.

As Hermione turned back around, Harry shot Ron a worried look. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to focus on Professor Flitwick's lesson.

~

Lessons had gone by rather slowly that day for Hermione. It seemed as if the professors were dragging on their speeches and explanations just to annoy Hermione. And for the first time she actually fell asleep in History of Magic and forgot to take notes in Transfiguration. Professor Snape didn't help her mood when he called her a know-it-all and proceeded to take twenty points from Gryffindor for helping Neville with his potion.

Things were not looking up for Hermione as the day came to an end. Her mind was as groggy as she felt. She forgot her Charms textbook in Astronomy class and had to run back to get it, bumping into several people on the way. Malfoy threw many familiar comments at the trio("Mudblood""Scarhead""Weasel"), and she had to hold back Ron from jumping on his back as he walked away cackling in his evil white ferret voice. And she still had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Ron and Harry had been keeping things from her.

At dinner, it seemed to be a bit better than the day was. The trio had arrived early enough to get warm food and good seats, and they had set up Hermione's favorite food, turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy.

Dinner was over, and Hermione was dead tired. She trudged up the stairs slightly behind Ron and Harry, who had launched into another discussion of Quidditch. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Harry said the password and quickly got back to discussing the Chudley Cannons. Ron and Harry had sat down near the fireplaces, but Hermione walked right past them, walking up the stairs, mumbling a goodnight.

As she lay down in bed, Hermione glanced at the calendar she kept near her bed. The little bear held up two signs that read, "February Thirteenth!" Hermione groaned and sat up. Valentine's Day tomorrow, which meant everyone but her was getting roses and she was sure that Parvati and Lavender were going to sit in bed talking till the wee hours of the morning about the usual things; Hair, make-up, and boys.

'_Well,'_ Hermione thought, yawning, _'It'll be just like all the other Valentine's Days. Boring and uneventful.'_ And with these thoughts, she fell into a deep slumber, forgetting her horribly boring day.

Oh, how wrong she was.

**~**

**A/N: There you go! I hope that pulled you in. I'm not sure how long it'll take for the next chapter to be up since I'm slightly busy as of now, but it's already in the works! I'm just trying to find time to finish it up! Please review!**


End file.
